1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to footwear and more particularly to a heel cushioning system.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional shoe (or boot, hereinafter xe2x80x9cshoexe2x80x9d) heel is a solid block located at the back of the sole of the shoe. Heels elevate the wearer, and receive the brunt of the shocks of walking on the shoes. Heels are also often designed to be fashionable.
Consumer demands have induced manufacturers to make shoes more comfortable. For example, some sport shoes include air pumps which inflate bladders in the sides, heel or mid sole of the shoe to absorb pressure on a foot when taking a step and to cushion the arch and heel of the wearer""s foot. Although air pumps and bladders can cushion a foot, they do not minimize forces on the wearer""s heel. Meanwhile, in taking a step, a person""s heel typically hits the ground first and supports most of the person""s weight. The repeated stress may injure the heel. Therefore, there is a need for a shoe cushion system integrated in the heel portion of a shoe to minimize stress on a wearer""s foot.
The present invention provides a cushioning system integrated in the heel of a shoe. This system advantageously reduces foot fatigue associated with non-cushioned shoes. The shoe cushioning system preferably includes a cavity in a shoe heel which houses a strike pad and, beneath it, a honeycomb cushion. A shoe lasting board, including a shank, is positioned over the strike pad and the outsole, and has a hole in the heel portion. A heel spring, capable of directing force from the impact of a foot on the heel portion of the shoe, is located over the lasting board and directly above the strike pad. An extendable portion of the heel spring projects downwardly through the hole in the lasting board. Because the heel spring is made from a gel-like substance, a person""s heel forcing down on the shoe tends to project the extendable portion of the heel spring through the hole in the lasting board. The extendable portion of the spring transfers force from the wearer""s heel onto the strike pad, which in turn presses down on the honeycomb cushion. The design of the honeycomb cushion allows it to compress under, and absorb some of, the pressure on the strike pad.